


Cigarettes

by DonCoelho19



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: O seu erro na verdade só tinha sido um. Só tinha sido amar o babaca hipócrita que o outro era.





	Cigarettes

O seu erro na verdade foi um. Só estava amarrado ou babado hipócrita que em outra época. O que pode parecer um erro de bobo, uma pessoa errada, por causa de sua vida, que foi deixado em um sofá-cama com um cigarro pela metade entre seus dedos finos e longos, que é mais observável que tragava. Já estava na metade da pequena caixa e no filtro preto sendo queimado lentamente uma fascinante mais que aumentou a sensação de letargia que já havia invadido. O gosto da menta e da nicotina permeia sua boca, tornando-se seca a sua garganta. Mas quem esta chuva é para molhar e por isso mais uma vez, lembrando como outro odiava aquele hábito de fumar. Assim como odiava seu hábito de beber, ler um pouco de luz, tomar banhos demorados. O quanto odiava ou o sofá que tantas vezes está incluído e que agora estava maior, recuperação ou cor e tecido, mas nunca deixava cair nele. O quanto Leo reclama de sua simpatia por pessoas, seu jeito de dançar e sua alegria demais. A forma com que ele é irritado quando chega na casa e Vicente estava maior do que a mesma maneira no sofá, com a mesma marca de cigarros dos lábios, com a janela aberta para a noite fria, deixando entrar na lua. Lembrava-se das chamadas trocadas, das horas que ficaram falando um ou outro sobre bobagens e problemas pessoais e das pessoas que conheciam e amavam, ao ponto da orelha doer e da voz latente. Os textos que liam para outro e como músicas que compartilham. Como contas que dividem, e os restaurantes em que foram. Lembre-se dos rascunhos das músicas que ainda não foram concluídas. Da forma com que seus moletons são capturados em Leo, os núcleos externos nos fios de cabelo dele, o sorriso de dentes pequenos e os lábios finos. A pele branca demais. O mau humor grande demais.

O cigarro acabado, o café ao pé do sofá fica frio e fica a cada momento mais cansado desse tudo. O sentimento tinha passado por todas as fases, desde uma pequena atração, uma grande amizade e um amor avassalador, para tornar aquela coisa morna e canadense. Tão cansado de esperar que uma porta se abra e outra que esteja em casa para que possa ver uma feição bonita do demônio que foi seduzido pelo seu corpo e depois seu coração foi embora. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Vicente de forma canadense. A pior parte de amar quem não deve amar é que freqüentemente não consegue amar. Como não amar aquele ser tão bonito? Aqueles sorrisos tão gentis? Era muito difícil saber ou estar errado, inútil e apenas trazer magoas. Mas aquilo em nada melhorava a situação. Não tornava mais fácil terminar. Os ciúmes loucos do outro, como recuperações e os gritos, não se tornam mais fáceis, embora a casa em que compartilhe momentos tão pouco, e sendo assim, não era apenas o simples uso de coisas que ia, e já estava dando errado, e que não ia dar mais coragem. Não se torna mais fácil dizer que “eu ainda estou amando, mas não posso viver tão meu amor". O tempo que tiver para colocar sua cabeça no lugar de útil. Mas não é encorajador como possível. Levante e use uma caixa de cigarros Uma mochila estava na porta.

Conhecia o caminho. Estava na hora do ir. E sendo assim não era apenas o simples uso de coisas que ia, e já estava dando errado, e que não ia dar mais coragem. Não se torna mais fácil dizer que “eu ainda estou amando, mas não posso viver tão meu amor". O tempo que tiver para colocar sua cabeça no lugar de útil. Mas não é encorajador como possível. Levante e use uma caixa de cigarros Uma mochila estava na porta. Conhecia o caminho. Estava na hora do ir. e sendo assim não era apenas o simples uso de coisas que ia, e já estava dando errado, e que não ia dar mais coragem. Não se torna mais fácil dizer que “eu ainda estou amando, mas não posso viver tão meu amor".

O tempo que tiver para colocar sua cabeça no lugar de útil. Mas não é encorajador como possível. Levante e use uma caixa de cigarros Uma mochila estava na porta. Conhecia o caminho. Estava na hora do ir.


End file.
